


Знакомство с...

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot





	Знакомство с...

\- Итак, повторим всё ещё раз.   
\- Я скромный повар из Калифорнии, у меня есть чокнутый брат-близнец, считающий себя людоедом и недавно сбежавший из тюрьмы особо строгого режима, к счастью, его уже поймали, но мне всё равно неприятно говорить на эту тему, так что у нас на ужин?  
\- Не тараторь, это наводит на подозрения. И не вздумай выпаливать это с порога. И вообще поменьше старайся говорить. И не пугай собаку.  
\- Может, мне вообще не заходить внутрь?!  
\- И не паясничай. Если бы ты вёл себя хоть чуточку посдержаннее, нам не пришлось бы сейчас сочинять невесть что.  
\- В моём мире всё легко могло бы объяснить одно слово - магия. Чьё-нибудь злое колдовство - и все дела.  
\- Неудивительно, что ваша судебная система находится в такой... плачевной ситуации... Ну да ладно. Помни, ты добрый, белый и пушистый. И видишь её впервые.  
\- Сладкая моя, я всё прекрасно понял ещё с пятнадцатого раза. Не шутить на тему жаркого, не называть тебя ягнёночком, не пытаться её съесть... видишь, я всё помню.  
\- Волк... а ты точно только притворялся тогда?  
\- Вирджиния!  
\- Ладно-ладно, не обижайся. Ну, с братьями Гримм.  
Глубоко вздохнув, она постучалась в дверь.  
Оставалось надеяться, что бабушка им поверит.


End file.
